goldentimefandomcom-20200214-history
The♡World's♡End
The♡World's♡End is the opening theme of the TV anime series Golden Time's second-cour. It is sung by Yui Horie. Tracklist The song was written, composed, and arranged by Ryūjin Kiyoshi as well as the coupling song. #'The♡World's♡End' #Love Me Temporarily♡ #'The♡World's♡End' (Off Vocal Ver.) #Love Me Temporarily♡ (Off Vocal Ver.) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Ah, yume no naka de, aetara, ieru ka na... La La La... Ne, kanashimi dake, sora kara, mai-ochite, sono koe ga, kimi wo, ima demo, kurushimete Soba de, te wo kasanete mo, kono omoi ha, kienai kedo... Futari, me wo awasetara, honto no koto, ienakute mo... Kimi no kotoba, dare yori mo, sekai wo, terashiteru Tonari de, kimi ha, sayorana ha, ai shiteru-tte, so iu no... Sunao ni narenai... watashi dake, kodoku wo utatte mo Egao ni narenai... arigato ha, koi shiteru-tte so iu no... Ai no World's End... |-| Kanji= あぁ　ユメの中で　逢えたら　言えるかな… La La La… ねえ　悲しみだけ　ソラから　舞い落ちて　その声が　君を　今でも　苦しめて そばで　手を重ねても　この思いは　消えないけど… フタリ　目を合わせたら　本当の事　言えなくても… 君のコトバ　誰よりも　世界を　照らしてる 隣で　君は　サヨナラは　愛してる　って　そう　言うの… 素直になれない…　私だけ　孤独を　歌っても 笑顔になれない…　アリガトは　恋してる　って　そう　言うの… 愛のWorld's End… |-| English= Oh, I wonder if I'll be able to say it when we meet in a dream... La La La... Hey, just sadness dances in the sky That voice torments you even now My feelings won't disappear, even if I set my hand next to yours, but... Even if I can't speak the truth when the two of us meet eye-to-eye... Your words illuminate my world more than anyone elses' Next to you, "goodbye" is really "I love you", you see... I can't be honest... Even though it is just me singing of loneliness I can't smile... "thank you" is really "I want you", you see... The World's End of love... Full Size Rōmaji= aa yume no naka de aetara yueru ka na… La La La… nee kanashimi dake sora kara maiochite sonna koe ga kimi o ima demo kurushimete soba de te o kasanetemo kono omoi wa kienai kedo… futari me o awasetara hontou no koto ineakutemo… kimi no kotoba dare yorimo sekai o terashiteru tonari de kimi wa sayonara wa aishiteru tte sou iu no… sunao ni narenai… watashi dake kodoku o utattemo egao ni narenai… arigato wa koi shiteru tte sou iu no… ai no World’s End… Love Love World’s End Love and It’s My Heart and Love Your Love and World’s End nee kanashimi wa ne sora kara maiorite sonna fuu ni kimi o koko kara tsuresaru no me o samashitara tonari ni iru kara te o tataitara hadashi de tada sugu aitai… nee mada watashi no soba kara yukanaide konna fuu ni kimi to koko made kureta no ni hora kono mama hitotsu ni naretara ima wa kasuka na yokan surechigatteru no ka na… kimi no kotoba dare yorimo sekai o terashiteru tonari de kimi wa sayonara wa aishiteru tte sou iu no… sunao ni narenai… watashi dake kodoku o utattemo egao ni narenai… arigato wa koi shiteru tte sou iu no… ai no World’s End… nante tsutaetara kono koe wa todoiteku no… doushite futari nara me no mae ga kagayaku no… nante utaeba ii? kimi nashi de furueru no… doushite egakenainda Love and Love… Always love you Waiting for you kimi no kotoba shinjiteru yo kazarike no nai kotoba dake o kimi no yume wa dou iu iro na no? sunao ni narenai… te to te awaseyou kimi no kotoba dare yorimo sekai o terashiteru tonari de kimi wa sayonara wa aishiteru tte sou iu no… sunao ni narenai… watashi dake kodoku o utattemo egao ni narenai… arigato wa koi shiteru tte sou iu no… kimi no yume wa nani yorimo watashi o terashiteru tatoeba kimi ga futari yorisoi fuan ni nattemo kokoro wa orenai… hanarebanare no yoru ni nattemo watashi wa nigenai… hateshinaku aishiteru tte sou iu no… mune no naka ai no World’s End… doushiyou mo naku sabishii yoru mo ikudo to naku nagashita namida mo hibira no mukou ni aru fuukei dattanda daremo ga matteiru you na shuumaku nante nai watashi no sekai no owari wa hora kimi no sekai no hajimari dattanda La La La… |-| Kanji= あぁ　ユメの中で　逢えたら　言えるかな… La La La… ねえ　悲しみだけ　ソラから　舞い落ちて そんな声が　君を　今でも　苦しめて そばで　手を重ねても　この思いは　消えないけど… フタリ　目を合わせたら　本当の事　言えなくても… 君のコトバ　誰よりも　世界を　照らしてる 隣で　君は　サヨナラは　愛してる　って　そう　言うの… 素直になれない…　私だけ　孤独を　歌っても 笑顔になれない…　アリガトは　恋してる　って　そう　言うの… 愛のWorld’s End… Love Love World’s End Love and It’s My Heart and Love Your Love and World’s End ねぇ　悲しみはね　ソラから　舞い落りて そんな風に　君を　ここから　連れ去るの 目を覚ましたら　隣にいるから　手を叩いたら 裸足で　ただ　すぐ　逢いたい… ねぇ　まだ　私の　そばから　行かないで こんな風に　君と　ここまで　来れたのに ほら　このまま　ヒトツになれたら 今は　微かな　予感　擦れ違ってるのかな… 君のコトバ　誰よりも　世界を　照らしてる 隣で　君は　サヨナラは　愛してる　って　そう　言うの… 素直になれない…　私だけ　孤独を　歌っても 笑顔になれない…　アリガトは　恋してる　って　そう　言うの… 愛のWorld’s End… なんて伝えたら　この声は　届いてくの… どうして　フタリなら　目の前が　輝くの… なんて歌えばいい？　君無しで　震えるの… どうして　描けないんだ　Love and Love… Always love you　Waiting for you 君のコトバ　信じてるよ　飾り気のない　コトバだけを 君のユメは　どういう色なの？　素直になれない… 手と手　合わせよう 君のコトバ　誰よりも　世界を　照らしてる 隣で　君は　サヨナラは　愛してる　って　そう　言うの… 素直になれない…　私だけ　孤独を　歌っても 笑顔になれない…　アリガトは　恋してる　って　そう　言うの… 君のユメは　何よりも　私を　照らしてる 例えば　君が　フタリ　寄り添い　不安になっても ココロは折れない…　離れ離れの　夜になっても 私は逃げない…　果てしなく　愛してる　って　そう　言うの… 胸の中　愛のWorld’s End… どうしようもなく寂しい夜も　幾度となく流した涙も 扉の向こうにある風景だったんだ 誰もが待っているような終幕なんてない 私の世界の終わりは　ほら　君の世界の始まりだったんだ La La La… |-| English= Ah, I wonder if I would be able to tell you in a dream… La La La… Sorrow alone falls from the sky, And those voices torture you even now. Even if we were next to one another, holding hands, this feeling wouldn’t go away, But if our eyes were to meet, you would know the truth without me saying a thing. Your words light up this world like no one else’s! You’re right next to me, saying, “If you love someone, you let them go.” I just can’t express how I feel, not even if I put my loneliness into song. I just can’t bring myself to smile. Is that what you mean by, “Love is being grateful to someone?” It’s The♡World’s♡End of love… “Love Love World’s End Love and It’s My Heart and Love Your Love and World’s End” Yeah, sorrow falls from the sky, And in the same manner, I whisk you away! When I open my eyes, you’ll be right beside me; when you clap your hands, I’ll come running barefoot… I want to see you right away! Hey, don’t leave my side yet – We’ve come this far together as we are! See? We may as well just become one; Right now it’s only a vague idea… but could it be we’re not on the same page…? Your words light up this world like no one else’s. You’re right next to me, saying, “If you love someone, you let them go.” I just can’t express how I feel, not even if I put my loneliness into song. I just can’t bring myself to smile. Is that what you mean by, “Love is being grateful to someone?” It’s The♡World’s♡End of love… How can I say this so that it will reach you…? Why do I always see sparks when we’re together…? What should I sing? Without you here I’m a nervous mess… I just can’t write the lyrics… “Love and love…?” “Always love you…　Waiting for you…” I believe only in your words; those plain and unassuming words. What color is your dream? I just can’t express how I feel… So let’s put our hands together! Your words light up this world like no one else’s. You’re right next to me, saying, “If you love someone, you let them go.” I just can’t express how I feel, not even if I put my loneliness into song. I just can’t bring myself to smile. Is that what you mean by, “Love is being grateful to someone?” Your dream illuminates my figure like no one else’s, Even when you’re uneasy lying next to me, My heart won’t give up… even on nights when we’re far apart. I’ll never run away… is that what they mean by, “Eternal love?” Inside my heart is The♡World’s♡End of love… Those unbearably lonely nights… Those countless tears I cried… … were really all scenes from the other side of this door. It’s not the kind of ending that everyone’s always expecting: The end of my world was actually the beginning of yours! La La La… Gallery Category:Music